New Beginnings
by Daughter of Rapunzel
Summary: Emma comes home and learns about the changes that have a occurred. Meanwhile Will cheats on Bella so she is comforted by Lewis. When an explosion happens on Mako island, what will the mermaids have to face now? NOT for those who ship cleo/lewis or bella/will LONG HIATUS
1. No place like home

Chapter 1 No place like home

Emma's POV

I stood in front of Rikki's cafe mouth gaping, eyes wide. It had only been a year since I left and things already seemed to have changed so much. I let out a sigh. Maybe I should never have left. But try as I might things would still move on and change. Even if I didn't travel the world with my parents the juicenet would still close and a new mermaid friend would come along and the moon pool would be destroyed. But it wasn't just my home and friends that had changed, it was myself as well.

"Emma!" Cleo shouted racing out of the cafe to give me a bouncing hug. I smiled but didn't hug back and pulled away. Cleo's face dropped and she looked stunned.

"I'm sorry. It's just, everything has changed so much. I'm still adjusting" I apologized.

"Well come on in and let us fill you in on what you've missed so you won't feel so much like a stranger" Cleo smiled and grabbed my hand leading me into the cafe. Everything had been updated in size and appearance. Now instead of a retro theme it was high tech and more modern day. And there was even a band playing. A girl sang on stage, she had honey blonde hair that cascaded down past her shoulders It appeared to be a naturally wavy texture, as evidence since she wore it loose. Her eyes were ocean blue, and she had a bronzed complexion. She wore a grey tank top with a silver scarf and some short denim shorts with some sparkly gold sandals to add color.

"_In this world we're all alone, you know I love my island home. We'll make this right. Find our way this mystery. I just wanna be swimming in the sea. Now it's just you and me forever ever ever. I just wanna be, with you feeling free. It's my destiny forever ever ever. Together forever. Together lying in the sun. Together and ever. Together just be you and me, I just wanna be."_

I bit my lower lip. So this was the girl who replaced me. The girl who thought she was better just because she was a mermaid before us. I pursed my lips together as everyone applauded and she took a bow.

"Isn't she great!?" Cleo exclaimed clapping.

"The greatest" I said though I didn't really mean it and there were hints of sarcasm in my tone.

"Em? It's so good to see you!" Rikki said from somewhere behind me. I turned around to see her and did a double take. She looked really different. Instead of the regular messy bun or two braids her hair was down, loose and wavy. She usually wore more gothic clothes with skulls and camouflage capris but now she wore a tight mini skirt and a bright red ruffled top. Instead of tennis shoes or flip flops she had white high heel sandals.

It seemed Rikki had matured a bit and I was impressed. Rikki set down her tray of drinks to give me a one armed hug. "Rikki...you look" I began as if searching for the right words. "Different" I finished. "A good different!" I reassured. Rikki grinned.

"Hey Rikki we need an order for table seven" Zane said coming out of his office with a clipboard. "Oh hi Emma" he said when he looked up. "Emma!" he said as if suddenly remembering.

"Hey Zane" I said faking a smile. "I thought you broke up with him again" I said once Zane left the room.

"I did…" Rikki trailed off.

"And now you're back together?" I replied and she nodded. "Oh Rikki when will you ever learn" I said laughing. I missed seeing my friends and while everything was different, nothing had really changed at all.


	2. The wrong man

**NOTE: thanks for the review(s) I'll update every time I get a review**

Bella's POV

I walked down the road humming my newest song that I had written. That Emma girl seemed really nice and it would be nice to have another mermaid around. Besides three's a crowd but four is perfect. And I couldn't wait for the big surprise we had for her. Throwing a welcome home party on Mako was a bold choice but it would be so cool, especially at night. And the island is such a pretty place at sunset.

I came over to Will's boatshed to see how he was doing. He said he couldn't come to my practice at the cafe today but he promised he would be there for the party. "Will" I called out softly. "W-" I stopped dead in my tracks. There he stood in his shed caressing her face. A figure in the shadows. I couldn't see exactly what was going on as the curtains were half closed. But I could hear him clear as day.

"Your eyes shine like the stars and your voice is like a siren's. I love you my love" he said and then kissed her. Tears slipped down my cheeks and landed on my new shoes. I ran off the dock and jumped into the water swimming off towards Mako. I couldn't believe my love life turning out like Rikki's. At least she and Zane got back together, but that was because she found out it was a misunderstanding. And this clearly wasn't.

"Cleo we need to talk" I said still sobbing as I knocked on the door. But instead of the door opening to the face of one of my closest friends I was surprised to see Lewis. "Oh sorry I was looking for-"

"Bella! Oh my gosh are you okay?" she exclaimed when she saw me. I came inside and told her all about it while she comforted me.

"I'm going to go talk to him" She said once I finished.

"What you can't do that!" I said.

"Maybe I can talk some sense into him and figure out why he did it. If that doesn't work then Rikki will most likely pummel him" Cleo said left. I sighed and plopped back down on the couch.

"It's going to be all right" Lewis said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe for you. You still have a loyal girlfriend who loves you" I said.

"Look that's not what I meant. There will always be other boys. I know you like him a lot but-"

"Not like. I love him or at least loved" I said sadly.

"If he can't see what a great girl you are and can't be loyal to someone as loyal and loving as you. Then he doesn't deserve you!" Lewis said.

I smiled. Lewis McCartney. Who would have thought he'd be the one to cheer me up. To be there for me. He was always there for me. I looked into his clear blue eyes and felt something I had never felt before. And without realizing I leaned in and kissed him. And he kissed back. That's when time stopped.


	3. Comfort me

Cleo's POV

"Will! We have to talk" I said knocking on his door.

"Oh hey Cleo" Will said with a fond smile. It made me sick.

"How could you? Don't you care about Bella!" I said coming inside.

"What do you mean? Of course I do, I love her" He defended.

"Then why did you kiss another girl?" I asked.

"Huh? I never kissed another-" He stopped short and then began laughing.

"Cheating on Bella is _not_ funny" I said getting angry.

"I wasn't cheating on her I was just practicing on a dummy. I wanted to tell Bella that I loved her tonight at the party" he explained.

"Aw!" I cooed happily. Thank goodness this was all just a misunderstanding! Bella would be so happy.

"I'm glad you came over here, because otherwise Bella probably wouldn't believe me let alone even speak to me" Will said. "You're a good friend."

We got up and headed for the door. Unfortunately I slipped and almost fell hard on the floor but luckily Will caught me.

"You okay?" he asked looking into my eyes. He hadn't let go and I was still in his arms.

"Yeah" I said looking right at him for the longest time. I leaned in closer but stopped myself. I couldn't kiss him, then Will really would be cheating and Bella would never forgive me, not to mention Lewis. But it seemed we both couldn't help it as we leaned in and kissed. As much as I enjoyed it, I began to panic. What would Bella think?


	4. Light up the sky

Rikki's POV

"There, now it's all ready" I said standing back to admire my work. The banners were hung, the lights working, the mini stage set. Emma's welcome home party was going to epic.

"Great job" Zane complimented and pulled me in for a quick kiss.

"We'll have time for that later. We still have a lot to do" I said giggling. I was so glad that I was back with Zane even if Emma wasn't. I was always happier when we were together and I trusted Zane.

"Hey guys, what's going on here?" Emma said coming up behind me.

"Emma! What are you doing here?" I asked trying to act casual.

"This is Mako island, our usual hang out. Of course I'm going to be here" she said laughing. "Next time if you're trying to throw someone a surprise party you might not want to do it at the place they spend most of their time."

I laughed. "I supposed you're right. Keep this between the three of us please? Cleo and Bella worked really hard and I don't want to spoil it for them" I said and Emma nodded.

"Our secret" she said smiling.

* * *

Three hours later the party had begun and fireworks were lighting up the sky. There was nothing we can't do when we work together. And let's just say Emma does not have a career in acting.

"A surprise party for me? I'm so...surprised?" Emma said in a very weird and high tone. I closed my eyes briefly and sighed.

"Well don't just stand there, let's dance!" I said. Suddenly everything got all quiet and awkward. I soon noticed that Cleo was standing less close than Lewis and Bella was standing there staring at the ground like she was an outcast, like she didn't belong.

"I better get up onto the stage and sing. It's a bit smaller but I can still perform" Bella said and quickly ran over to the stage and began to sing.

"_Whoaa! My baby see me, he likes to see me dancin'. I feel the beat go through me. Dancin' all night baby. And when I hear you talkin' my mind start actin' crazy. Don't tell no fancy lies. I'm dancin all night baby. Maybe, baby. You ain't no trouble. And I need to feel the power on me, maybe, baby. I get excited, feel the music as it takes me higher. Ah you makin' me crazy. I see you smiled and I'm dancin' all night baby. Maybe, baby. You ain't no trouble and I need to feel. The power on me, maybe baby. I get excited feel the music as it takes me higher. You makin' me crazy!"_

I smiled and clapped loudly for her as she continued to sing. The rest of night continued with that awkward phase. Every time I questioned it Bella went to sing another song and Cleo went to get punch. What was going on with my friends? Something was fishy and I had to find out.

Once she finished another song I pulled Bella away into the woods. "Okay what is going on? And don't tell me there's nothing going on because there certainly is" I said crossing my arms.

Bella sighed. "Okay okay. Will cheated on me. But then Cleo went to talk to him and found out he was just practicing on dummy to tell me he loved me. But while she was gone Lewis comforted me and well...we kissed. Now I'm afraid Will is going to tell me he loves me and I can't return those words because I have feelings for Lewis now" she blurted out.

"Whoah whoah wait what?" I exclaimed. "Cleo and Lewis have been together for years how could you betray her like that? Just think how Cleo would feel if she knew. She went to save your relationship with Will and this is how you repay her?"

Bella looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss Lewis, it just happened" she said sighing.

"It's okay. I won't say anything, but you need to find a way to fix this" I said and we walked back to the beach. Bella got back up on stage and sang another song.

"_Though I'm far away, across the sea. This moon keeps haunting me. As I spread my wings. And soar above, it's you, you're guiding me. And the morning sun still shines on me. I feel your power too. No turning back, from what must be. Slip through the darkened moon. The fire and ice, beneath my skin. Burn straight from me to you."_

* * *

Emma's POV

I slow danced with Ash as Bella sang the beautiful slow song. I had to admit, that girl could sing really well. The moon shined down and time felt as if it was going in slow motion. I leaned in for a long needed kiss when suddenly I heard Cleo.

"Can we talk?" she asked. Perfect. Timing. Ever! (not).

"Sure" I said and we went over towards the shore away from everyone.

"I cheated on Lewis" she said and began sobbing.

"You did? Why?" I asked. I would never have expected this to come from Cleo. Rikki sure but not my sweet and shy friend.

"I didn't want to. But I did. I was trying to help Bella and Will get back together after a misunderstanding. Bella thought Will was cheating on her but it was just him practicing. But now we've kissed and now he really had cheated on her, with me" Cleo explained.

I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. We'll get through this. You may have feelings for Will but who's the one that has been loyal to you through and through. Lewis did, he's the one for me" I said and Cleo sighed.

"I don't know...I just don't know." It was then we heard the shouts and screams. Preceded by a loud thundering boom. It sounded like some kind of explosion. And lights burst up into the sky. It was coming from the direction of the volcano.

"The volcano! What if it's erupting?" One girl asked. I knew that simply couldn't be the case, we had been in the volcano's moon pool hundreds of times and been perfectly safe with no signs of lava.

"It's been dormant for 20,000 years, I think we're safe" I said.

"But it is something" Cleo said.

"And we're going to find out" Rikki said walking over to us.


End file.
